


a garden in the sand

by rowanthefierce



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, San Junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthefierce/pseuds/rowanthefierce
Summary: kelly & yorkie grow a garden.





	

They grow a garden in the sand.

It’s something Yorkie’s always wanted to try. Plant something. Nurture it. Watch it grow. Your own creation.

Kelly opts for her own section, off in a corner. She wants flowers. When they blossom, they’re as colorful as her personality, reflecting her vivacity in a multitude of hues. Yorkie takes a few of the most beautiful, and puts them in a glass of water on the windowsill. When the petals begin to droop, she presses them into a small journal, and gives it to Kelly. 

San Junipero seems an unlikely place to try cultivating a green thumb, but Yorkie finds a way. There’s time and opportunity to spare here, after all. Kelly brings out a radio and sets it on a stool as they work in the garden. Yorkie’s a little surprised when Kelly gets down in the dirt with her, kneeling by her side, but then again, Kelly herself is a constant surprise.

The first harvest is small, but worth the time and effort. The next one is larger, and by the third reaping, Kelly’s convinced Yorkie is some sort of gardening goddess. Yorkie modestly puts it down to practice, but that doesn’t stop Kelly from crowning her with flowers from her corner of the garden, and laughing at the blush that turns Yorkie's face a shade of red comparable to the roses.

The journal with pressed flowers acquires a sibling after a while. And the garden grows. Some days, Kelly comes out of the house to find Yorkie sitting among the green, glasses off, faraway across time and space. It’s a meditative place.

Their own secret garden, in a way. A secret garden, open only to two. Neither of them would want it any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what gave me this idea, but I ran with it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
